Cookies
by AvidAuthor
Summary: It all started with a cookie. In which Bucky is begrudgingly accepted into The Avengers, Wanda may not be alone, and wilted flowers can still be beautiful. A short story with short chapters. Complete.
1. Maybe Almost Affection

**Author's Note: Be warned, this story will have ten short, possibly unrelated chapters. No exceptions. I hope you enjoy anyway.**

Wanda stared at her tray in irritation. Those damn recruits all ganged up on her and had stolen her cookie. They'd left the spinach, of course. Figures.

She sighed, her shoulders drooping. There wasn't much she could do. They were distrustful of her. Once a villain, always a villain. At least, that's what they said.

She was surprised by a hand dropping a cookie onto her plate. She looked up to see Bucky walking away, his own shoulders hunched, and people inching away from him. Wanda realized that maybe the "villains" should stick together. After all, if they didn't protect Each other, who would?

Wanda followed him, and sat down at his empty table with him. When he looked up in surprise, she gave him a big smile.


	2. Monster Vs Monster

Training. Wanda hated it. Save for Steve, no one would spar with her. They were scared.

Steve was standing next to the instructor, helping to keep an eye on fighters, giving pointers, scolding when it got too rough, that sort of thing.

Wanda's eyes wandered around the room, finally falling on Bucky. People were avoiding him too. He was making a scary face, but then, his face was always scary. Maybe that was why no one would even look at him. The instructor looked over at them, the only two people left without a partner, and sighed.

"You two, please train together," she yelled. The room hushed, and Wanda realized she had no choice. Super Powers weren't allowed, and she felt like a new born lamb without them. Standing nervously across from Bucky, she dropped into a fighting stance. She did know a few moves.

Bucky crouched, and stared at her.

The instructor clapped, and the two ran at each other. Even though Bucky only used his normal arm, she was no match for him, and fell to the floor with a wince.

Wanda opened her eyes to see him holding a hand out to her. She took his hand with a grateful smile, and stood up.


	3. Secondhand Happiness

Steve was thrilled. His lonely protégée and his best friend had bonded. They even ate at the same table. From what he could see, they didn't actually say anything, but their quiet friendship was enough to please him.

He stopped Bucky in the hall.

"I'm glad to see that you've befriended Wanda," he said happily. "Thank you."

Bucky shrugged, and then smiled shyly.


	4. Ice Cold Cheater

"Wanda and Carl, please step up."

Wanda blinked in surprise, and then nervously stepped up to the mat. She had been standing next to Bucky. He hadn't complained yet, so she figured he didn't hate her company.

Carl was a thin kid, younger than her, and Wanda was a tad offended. Did they really think she was that weak? Well, she probably was, but still.

The minute the instructor clapped, Carl jumped forward. She saw the air shine around his fist, and he hit her right in the eye. Her vision swam, and she fell to her knees.

Bucky stepped forward, and Carl smiled smugly.

"He cheated!" Wanda cried desperately. Everyone exchanged a look.

"No, I don't think so," someone said. No would believe her, and even if they did, they wouldn't admit it. Steve grabbed Bucky, who looked like he was going to kill someone, and then helped Wanda up.

"Let's get you some ice," he said kindly.


	5. Pity the Black Eye

Bucky was wandering around with no particular destination, his eyes blank as usual, when he noticed that someone was following him. Of course, he knew who it was.

"What do you want?" He asked softly. He watched as Wanda emerged from the shadows with a sheepish look on her face, her hair covering her right eye.

"I was just wondering if you could..." She hesitated. "Teach me to fight." Bucky frowned.

"Why?"

Wanda pulled the hair away from her eye, revealing the nasty bruise that she had gotten in training. Bucky closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded and started walking.


	6. Sacrifice of the Nose

"Self defense first," Bucky said. She could learn offense later. He taught her all the simple things he knew, demonstrating on the dummy. When she had them down, he crouched.

"Try one of them out on me," he ordered. She hesitated for a moment, and then leapt forward. He knew immediately what move she was doing, but let her palm hit his nose anyway. It hurt like hell, and he smiled.

"Good job," he said, wiping the blood from his face.

* * *

One bag of ice and a frantic apology later, Bucky found himself sitting on the couch in Wanda's apartment. He looked around, a little worried.

 _Shit,_ he thought. _What am I supposed to do, Steve?_

Wanda walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffe in each hand. She handed him one, then plopped down on the ground and crossed her legs.

"Thank you for training with me," she said with a smile. " I'm sorry about your nose."

Bucky raised his hand in a sort of, "It's all cool!" Gesture, but he forgot he was holding something, and the cup flew into the air.

He caught it, smiled when not a single drop of coffee left the cup, then froze. He had caught it with his arm. The arm. What would she think, now that she had seen its power?

Would she avoid him, give him wary looks like everyone else? Sure, she had hung out with him up until now, but-

"That was so cool!" She squealed, clapping. His shoulders sagged with relief.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Decided to add another scene, after this popped into my head. Hope you like it.**


	7. Circle of Life

Wanda put her hands on the glass, and watched with fascination as the mouse ran across the grass. It was quick, its little pink feet allowing it to dart across the ground with lightning like speed.

Then, out of nowhere, a hawk swooped down with a cry. Its claws reached and sunk into that little mouse's stomach. Blood splattered everywhere, painting the grass with red.

Wanda drew back from the window, eyes wide with horror, eyes filling with tears. That mouse had been quick. Just like Pietro. She put a trembling hand on her mouth, her face crumbling.

Suddenly, Wanda felt a cold hand fall onto her shoulder, steadying her.

"The mouse is lost," Bucky said softly, eyes looking at her from behind unkept bangs as tears fell down her face. "But the chicks will live."

Still, he stood in front of her like a wall, sheltering her from the stares of people who just didn't understand.

He understood too well, what the ache of grief felt like.


	8. A Beginning of Something

Bucky hated historical novels. Yeah, that wasn't how it happened at all. No, that person hadn't died honorably; they had killed themselves right before the battle.

He sighed, and then looked to the side where Wanda was sprawled across the floor of his room, intently reading a nice sized novel. Her eyes were shining with happiness, and Bucky leaned over, his eyes narrowing as he tried to catch the title.

Pride & Prejudice? He would have to borrow it from her when she was done.

She gave it to him later that night, and Bucky got zero sleep.

* * *

The night before, Bucky had dreamed of love and romance. He pulled on a shirt and made his way downstairs to get something to eat.

While he was trying to decide if he wanted apples or oranges, he bumped into Wanda. She gave a smile.

"Did you like the book?" She asked eagerly. "Isn't it romantic?"

Bucky nodded, and she picked up an apple.

"I wish I was Elizabeth," she said with a wistful sigh.

Bucky found himself thinking, while he picked up an apple too, that if she was Elizabeth, then he would very much like to be Mr. Darcy.


	9. Gentlemanly Behavior

Out for a walk, Wanda and Bucky encountered a muddy road. It had rained last night, the heavy droplets pounding against the windows.

Wanda blinked, and was about to jump over it when Bucky picked her up, set her down on his shoulder, and stepped over it.

He then gently put her back down, making sure that her skirt didn't blow up in the process. Wanda stared, then smiled warmly, kissed his cheek, and continued skipping along, not noticing his red face in her effort to conceal her own.

* * *

"He's handsome..." Wanda mused, tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "And nice..."

Natasha nodded as she shot a bad guy in the head on the video game.

"Yeah, those are important...shit!" She screeched as her character was killed. She set the controller down and turned to the younger girl. "But do you love him? Love's important, sweetheart. I don't want to see you to get your heart broken."

Wanda sighed and wrapped her arms around a pillow.

"I love him, I think..." She said with a sigh. "But does he love me? I don't know."

Natasha patted Wanda's knee.

"I'll find out for you."

* * *

Bucky at that very moment was having a surprisingly similar conversation with Steve.

"I just don't know..." The Winter Soldier said with a sigh. Steve stood.

"I'll find out for you."

He started out the door and down the hall, where he bumped into Natasha. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Him?" Natasha wondered.

Steve nodded.

"Her?" Steve questioned.

Natasha nodded.

Then they ran back to where they had come from, excitement fueling each of their steps.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the penultimate chapter. It's all gone by so fast, hasn't it?**

 **Edit: I went ahead an decided to make a Twitter account. Same name, same profile picture. Feel free to follow it if you'd like!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	10. A Pair of Idiots

It was their birthday. Wanda took a deep breath, and then hugged the picture close. She missed him so much; her heart felt like it was splintering.

She lit the candle on the dresser, then set then the picture down next to it. Pietro's smiling face was illuminated by the candlelight.

She heard a knock on her door. Wiping tears off her face, Wanda walked to the door, and opened it to see Bucky. He stood awkwardly, like usual, his hands holding something behind his back.

"Happy birthday," he said softly. How had he even known? She smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. His face flushed.

"I- Um, I- Oh, damn it." He leaned forward and kissed her. She took a step back, and then did something she had wanted to do since she was a little girl. She jumped, and he caught her, managing to keep hold of the plate of cookies he had brought.

* * *

Natasha grabbed Wanda in a hug that nearly killed her.

"I am so happy for you!" She cried.

Wanda smiled and let herself be crushed, because really, she missed having an elder sibling. Though if Pietro was here, he might kill Bucky. Literally.

Wanda buried her face in the Black Widows chest and giggled.

* * *

Steve listened joyfully as Bucky quietly explained what had happened.

Though he was tempted to exclaim how adorable they were, he decided on a different approach.

"Good job, man," he said proudly. Then, being the idiots they were, they high fived.

* * *

"How did he react?" Wanda wondered. She and Bucky were sitting on the roof. Not technically allowed, but it wasn't like there were any signs saying you absolutely could not be up there.

"He almost cried of happiness,'' Bucky said, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. "It was adorable.'' Wanda smiled and leaned against his left arm. Most people tried not to look at it, their eyes avoiding his arm at all costs. But Wanda loved his arm. She loved every inch of him.

Suddenly, there was an angry shout from below.

"Hey!'' someone yelled. "Get off the damn roof!" Wanda looked at the man, and then the sign next to him. In big black letters, it said, **stay off roof!** Clear as day. She made a face, and Bucky scooped her up, and jumped. She waved at the man, who seemed to realize then just who he was yelling at.

"Sorry!" she cried. They landed on the ground gracefully thanks to Wanda's power, and got their asses out of there.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The end. I hope you all enjoyed Cookies. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
